As mobile computing devices are more and more heavily relied on, minimizing device downtime has become increasingly important. However, battery life remains limited and the recharging process is a periodic and unavoidable source of downtime. In addition, over time employees increasingly take these devices for granted and spills and other accidents further increase device downtime. As businesses become more reliant on these devices, the negative impact of downtime due to recharging and accidents, etc. is increased.